


The Girls Who Wear the Bat

by pennysparrow



Series: Batfam Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Cass enjoys a night in with Babs and Steph just relaxing for once.





	The Girls Who Wear the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Batfam Week is Legacy! Since the Batgirls are my favorite I decided to write about them and give my (and Cass's) short take on being Batgirl.

Cass smiled as she tightened the straps on her backpack. It was specially designed to fit over her cape and still allow her to ride her motorcycle. She was sitting on the bike as she pulled her helmet on. Kick starting the ignition she waved to Alfred as she peeled out of the cave.

She raced through the back roads of Bristol into the city. Weaving through the outer suburbs deeper into traffic. She turned off suddenly and pulled into an underground parking garage. Pressing a button on the bike caused a section of the wall to open up, allowing Cass to drive right in to the hidden elevator. She cut the engine and rode up to the top floor. Cass walked her bike into the middle of the penthouse apartment that was technically in her name though she rarely used it for its intended purpose, instead staying at the manor or one of her siblings’. Leaving the helmet on the floor and she shook her head to resettle her short hair. Cass pressed her Black Bat domino mask to her face and climbed the ladder out the skylight.

She took a deep breath of the night air, smiling at the stars and skyline. Walking to the edge of the roof she spun on her toes before leaping off of the ledge. She fired a grapple line as she fell, swinging in graceful arch to the next rooftop. As soon as her feet hit pavement Cass began running, as she made her way deeper into the heart of the city the buildings were closer together allowing her to merely leap from one to the other rather than using her grapple. She pulled it from her belt though as the Clocktower loomed closer. Firing it Cass launched herself off the roof she was currently on and zipped up the side. The tips of her hair and cape fluttered in the breeze, as did the wrappings on her wrists. She soared past the huge clock face and landed neatly on the window ledge above it.

Slipping in Cass set the grapple down on the desk of the bedroom that she had landed in. The one reserved for her and Stephanie’s use. She set her mask next to the grapple but kept the backpack on as she left. Creeping down the steps Cass paused before entering the main space of the Clocktower. A mix of high-tech command center and studio apartment that Barbara had always made feel like home for her.

On one of the large computer screens was the menu scene for 10 Things I Hate About You, the jaunty music just barely reaching Cass’s finetuned ears. On another screen was video footage of Black Canary, Huntress, and Lady Blackhawk. The Birds were coming back from a mission and their banter could be heard over the speakers. Babs was slouched in her chair, laughing.

Cass smiled as she looked at her mentor, seeing the relief, happiness, pride, and just a hair of exasperation that she had for her friends. A snort from the couch drew Cass’s attention. Steph was stretched out across it still half in uniform. Her cowl and boots were off and her cape had been flung across the armchair. She wiggled her toes as she continued to giggle at the Birds’ jibs coming in over the comms. Relaxation and ease practically oozed off of her. In spite of this there was a smidge of anticipation in Steph’s frame, likely because they were still waiting on Cass to officially start Batgirl Bonding.

She padded into the room, moving to sit herself on the chair that Steph’s cape was currently occupying. The blonde had her neck craned to see the screen with Barbara’s team on it so she never saw Cass. When Steph rolled over with a laugh her eyes were squeezed shut. Cass stifled a laugh of her own as she slipped the backpack off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Cass schooled her features into a deadpan expression as she stared at her best friend. When Steph opened her eyes and saw Cass sitting there she jumped and launched herself to a wobbly standing position on the couch cushions.

“Mother of Rao!” Steph cried wide-eyed. Cass’s face broke into a wide grin.

Babs whirled around at Steph’s outcry. “Holy crap, Cass,” Babs sighed as her hand fluttered to her chest.

“Too much time with Kara,” Cass pointed at Stephanie with a raised brow. The blonde put her hands on her hips and glared at Cass, though in just the black and purple Batgirl leotard it wasn’t too threatening.

Cass tilted her head at Steph and began to slowly cross her eyes. Steph’s composure began to crack and Babs snorted. “She’s got an excellent point Steph. Hold up,” she said before turning back to the computer. “Gotta go, the girls are here. You three don’t party too hard without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it boss!”

“Why would we do that?”

“No promises,” were all the replies that came over the comms. Babs rolled her eyes and signed off while Cass exchanged goofy faces with Steph. She let out a short laugh before dropping back onto the couch.

As Steph settled with a bounce Babs wheeled over towards them and shot Steph a look. “Don’t break my sofa.”

Steph shrugged. “No promises,” she gave Babs a toothy grin.

Barbara maneuvered herself from her chair to the sofa while Cass removed Steph’s cape from her chair. She bent and grabbed the backpack from the floor, tossing it to Steph with a “Here.” The other girl caught it with ease and Cass continued to pull her boots off before removing her utility belt and shrugging her own cape off. At last she too sat in Barbara’s overstuffed chair in just her costume’s armored leotard.

Steph had been unzipping and emptying the contents of Cass’s bag. Setting bottles of nail polish, various hair supplies and articles of clothing, and dishes filled with food on the coffee table. “Alfred you wonderful butler you!” Steph cried when she pulled the Tupperware dish filled with brownies out.

Babs chuckled and snatched up the one filled with mini pizza bagels, glee written in every line of the movement. Cass pulled her legs up and tucked her feet underneath herself. Babs bit into the still warm snack with relish and Cass loved watching as her friend melted into the back of the couch with a smile, her whole frame radiating contentment.

Steph was eagerly digging into the brownies, her excitement at the food and the night ahead was so strong that to Cass she was practically screaming through a megaphone. Her blue eyes sparkled as she chewed. Steph caught Cass watching them and raised a brow, holding the container out she asked, “You want one Cass?”

Cass smiled and shook her head, enjoying the feel of her short hair flair out. “Good. Happy.”

Steph nodded understandingly and Babs gave her a small smile. “Do you want tea Cass? I can make us some.”

“Don’t bother. Got it.” Cass told her as she got to her feet and moved to the kitchen. Rummaging around in the cabinets Cass found the mug that Babs had bought especially for her. It was bright yellow with a bat on the one side and the words World’s Best Batman on the other. It always made her smirk and made Bruce chuckle. She grabbed the ones meant for Babs and for Steph too, a blue GCPD and purple one with Disney’s Rapunzel on it respectively. She filled the kettle before setting it on the stove and flicking on the burner.

“Cass! What do you want us to save for you cause this Batgirl is starving!” Steph called over the back of the couch.

“Everything?” Cass asked with a careful head tilt, she furrowed her brows and internally grinned. “I work hard too.” She took on a wounded air and waited.

Steph’s eyes widened and she blanched. Cass barely contained herself as she watched the different emotions flash across her friend’s face. Shock, confusion, guilt, suspicion. Cass felt the corners of her mouth creeping upward, suddenly Steph’s expression settled on an entertaining mix of betrayal, annoyance, and amusement.

“You turd. Ok, you get some of everything but not all! Alfred made enough to share,” Steph turned back so fast her blonde hair whirled around to whip her in the face.

Babs snorted as she ate, causing Stephanie to laugh which only made Barbara laugh even more. Cass turned back to the now whistling kettle, still smiling at the two women who were as much her family as her brothers, Bruce, and Alfred. Maybe more so because the one was her mentor and the originator of the identity that allowed her to become herself and make Gotham her own. The closest thing to a true mother Cass ever had. The other was the one to whom she passed that identity onto, in hopes that it would allow Steph to become herself as much as Batgirl had allowed Cass and before her Babs. Now looking at her best friend, her sister in arms, she knew that she had made the right decision. Steph was glowing, she was proud of herself and for good reason.

Having filled the mugs with tea and the respective owner’s preferences of milk and sugar she easily carried them back to the living area. She set them down on the coffee table before squeezing herself onto the couch between Babs and Steph. The other two grumbled and swatted at her but moved let her get comfy. Once again tucking her feet beneath her.

Cass picked up her mug and sipped it happily. “We ready?” Babs asked, pointing the remote towards the DVD player.

“J Gordon-Levitt and Heath Ledger here we come!” Steph whooped, shaking a bottle of nail polish.

Cass gave Babs a thumbs up and settled in.


End file.
